yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 151
The Trap in the Temple!, also known as The Shrine's Trap! in the Japanese version, is the 151st chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the 210th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. The second round of the Battle City quarter-finals begins, with Jonouchi vowing to defeat Marik, who is still being impersonated by Rishid. But Rishid's Trap Deck proves to be a deadly challenge... Summary Isono declares the second round of the Battle City tournament, between Katsuya Jonouchi and "Marik Ishtar," asking them to step to the middle. Rishid remains impassive, and Jonouchi furiously thinks that Rishid is acting like he doesn't regret a thing, and thinks that he'll never forget the humiliation of fighting to kill his own best friend under Marik's mind control. Jonouhci won't be satisfied until he beats "Marik." Jonouchi shuffles his cards as he gets in Rishid's face and he asks if "Marik's" ready. Honda grins, commenting that he hasn't seen Jonouchi staring somebody down in a while, pointing out that he's never lost a fight when he's done that. Yugi cheers that he looks pumped, as Honda admits that a fistfight isn't the same as a Duel. Mai thinks that "Marik" has a lot of presence, and thinks that it's safe to say he's quite skilled. She mentally urges Jonouchi to be careful. Isono finally tells Jonouchi that he's shuffled his Deck enough, telling him to back off and get into his Duel position. As Jonouchi marches back into position, he furiously thinks that he'll kill "Marik." He immediately declares a K.O. On "Marik's" eleventh turn, he'll smash him. On the sidelines, Honda wonders why eleven turns, as Shizuka cheers her brother on, and Yugi admits that he thinks Jonouchi just picked it randomly, while Mai sighs and facepalms. Behind them, the real Marik mentally tells Rishid that Jonouchi isn't much of a Duelist, as he mostly got to the tournament through blind luck. He tells him to kill Jonouchi with his Trap tactic. Rishid thinks that as Master Marik's double, he will bury any enemy that stands in their way. Mokuba asks Kaiba if Marik has the third God card. Kaiba replies that that's the rumor, but he won't believe it until he sees it himself. He thinks that Jonouchi is his lab rat, and mentally warns him not to lose until he makes "Marik" play his God card. Jonouchi asks "baldy" if he's ready, and their Duel starts. Jonouchi goes first, drawing his cards. Honda cheers for Jonouchi, and Mai tells him that he'd better win, as Shizuka wishes her brother good luck. Yugi thinks that Marik tried to make them kill one another, and urges him to beat him and get their revenge. But, he thinks, he still has one of Jonouchi's best cards, his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon," and he wonders if his Deck's strong enough without it. Jonouchi thinks that Yugi shouldn't worry, he'll beat "Marik" and get his own God card. A gust of wind suddenly knocks his cards out of his hands, and he barely snags them (including one in his teeth). Jonouchi thinks that that was close; he almost lost his most important cards. On the sidelines, Otogi sighs in relief, Honda sweatdrops and covers his eyes, unable to watch, Yugi simply sweatdrops, Mai tells Jonouhci to pay attention, and Shizuka calls out "nice catch" (in English in both versions). Kaiba snickers, thinking that in this arena, the opponent is not the only enemy, they must also face the merciless wind that might sweep his cards into the sky. Yugi urges Jonouchi to calm down, as Jonouchi tells himself to concentrate. Declaring his turn, he Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" in Attack Position, thinking that "Gearfried" has 1800 ATK, and how does Rishid like them apples. He ends his turn. Rishid draws silently, adding the card to his Trap Card filled hand, including "Judgement of Anubis" and the Permanent Spell Card "Royal Temple," the latter of which he proceeds to activate. Rishid's side of the field becomes a massive Egyptian temple, and Rishid explains that it is not just a temple, but a sanctuary for the king's treasures, filled with Traps that pass judgement on thieves an robbers. Thanks to "Royal Temple," he can play two Trap Cards per turn. Jonouchi is horrified that Rishid can play two Traps instead of one, and Rishid Sets two cards face-down and ends his turn. As Jonouchi fumes, Rishid wonders if he has the courage to step into his domain. Yugi observes that "Marik" hasn't even played a monster, but Jonouchi can't attack with all those Traps waiting. Jonouchi growls, while the real Marik laughs, thinking to Rishid to kill Jonouchi with his Traps. Yugi takes note of an ark on the altar, thinking that whatever's inside must be important. Jonouchi sarcastically claims that he's so scared, but sniggers. He's jsut kidding; it takes more than Trap cards to scare him, because he has "Giant Trunade" in his hand. As long as he has it, he can get rid of all of Rishid's Spell and Trap cards easy. He thinks that "Marik" is planning on activating his Trap the moment Jonouchi attacks with a monster, so Jonouchi just won't attack. While "Marik" is waiting for Jonouchi to make a move, he'll Summon as many monsters as he can. He'll make "Marik" play all the Trap cards he's got, then he'll activate "Giant Trunade." When "Marik's" Traps are gone, he'll have all his monsters dogpile him. He thinks that his plan is perfect. Drawing a card, he Summons "Panther Warrior" and ends his turn. On Rishid's turn, he plays two more face-down cards. Yugi realizes that with four face-down cards on the field, "Marik" must be using some kind of Trap Deck without monsters. Jonouchi thinks that just as he planned, "Marik" played al his Traps. He Summons "Swordsman of Landstar," and he thinks that their total attack points are over 4000. If he activates "Giant Trunade" on this turn, he can win. He tells "Marik" that he fell into his trap, and Rishid reacts as Jonouchi activates "Giant Trunade," telling "Marik" to take a good look at his hurricane that's going to blow all his Trap Cards off the board. Yugi cheers, now those face-down cards will be taken out of play, and he thinks that Jonouchi wins. But Rishid claims that he is the one who trapped Jonouchi, and the hurricane dies down, as Rishid explains that Jonouchi may have thought that his Trap cards were activated by a monster's attack, but he was waiting for Jonouchi to play a Spell Card. He comments that he knew Jonouchi's hand had "Giant Trunade," as he didn't play any face-down cards because the hurricane would have swept away his cards as well. He claims that such tactics are child's play to him, the great "Marik." He activates his Trap, "Judgement of Anubis." A massive jackal head appears above him and howls, annihilating all of Jonouchi's monsters. Jonouchi swallows nervously as his Life Points are reduced to 1850, with half the total ATK of his destroyed monsters being taken out of his Life Points. Rishid tells him that this is just the beginning. Featured Duels: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Rishid Turn 1: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws. He Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" in Attack Position. (1800/1600) Turn 2: Rishid Rishid draws. He activates the Permanent Spell Card, "Royal Temple." Since "Royal Temple" is on the field, he can Set two Trap Cards during his turn instead of the usual one. Rishid Sets two cards. Turn 3: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws. He Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" in Attack Position. (2000/1200) Turn 4: Rishid Rishid draws. He Sets two cards. Turn 5: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws. He Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" in Attack Position. (500/1200) Activates Spell Card "Giant Trunade," returning all Spell and Trap cards on the field to the hand. Rishid activates his Set "Judgement of Anubis," negating the activation of Jonouchi's Spell Card and destroying it, then destroying all of Jonouchi's monsters and inflicting damage to him equal to half their combined ATK. (Jonouchi: 1850) Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history The Trap in the Temple! is the 151st chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 210th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 24 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 17 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English.